


King Who Lived

by Cap_Red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Royalty, Wrong Boy Who Lived, destroying mythology, gonna subvert a cliche - eventually!, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Red/pseuds/Cap_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ritual has revealed that Harry is the King of the Magical World. Yet, the world is split into factions, mysterious forces are at work and Harry must learn what it truly means to be a King before it is too late. In a world of magic, not everything is what it seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is my long time writing epic which I have taken almost directly from my fanfic account. I've given it a minor edit, but its not significant enough to be considered a rewrite. All its done is made it a bit less awful, but early warnings, I was a pretty poor writer when I started this, so even with a minor edit, it won't start getting any good until much later on. I'll probably edit the chapters before posting them. Other warnings include messing with Canon, and though I have respect for the source material, I am going to ignore elements I don't like. I will also edit things to be more convenient, like editing Fleur and Krum's ages. Though I am going to mess with elements, I intend to stay true to the characters, which means Harry will not be tough Harry! or anything like that. He will be normal teenager Harry! who is going to react much like a normal teenager would to many situations. 
> 
> Which brings me to probably my most significant warning. Harry is not a reliable narrator, and he doesn't know everything. In fact, he knows close to little about what is really going on in the magical world, and part of his journey into Kingship will be discovering many things including what has made his parents act the way they do. THIS IS KEY! NOT EVERYTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS WITH THE POTTER FAMILY. Ok, warning given there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I haven't scared you off. I won't be updating regularly, but I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Cap :)

It was breakfast in the home of the Potter family, and Lily sat, the matriarch, expressing her pleasure at her children growing up.

"I am so excited, James. They have grown to be so old. I never would have imagined that they would be going through the Ritual soon. I can still remember mine! Eleven years old, and new to the magical world, and hoping that the ritual might prove me to be a Queen as well as a witch. Of course, I wasn't, but look at all these articles! They think that Chris or Glory might be the one. It will be so exciting if it is true!"

James laughed from behind his newspaper.

"The papers are always talking about them, Darling. Chris is the Boy Who Lived, and Glory was powerful enough to push through the enchantment preventing the birth of Potter girls. I wouldn't doubt that they have the best chance in generations though."

A boy frowned as he stabbed the yolk of his egg. He was used to being ignored, after all he wasn't expected to amount to much. It came from being only the brother of the Boy Who Lived, and therefore, ordinary. And Ordinary just wasn't good enough for Lily and James Potter with their other two children being so special. He couldn't remember being cherished, although he was sure he must have been once. In many ways he was treated like a servant rather than a child. 

_Don't speak unless spoken to._

_Follow orders without question._

_Don't draw attention to yourself._

These rules were never explicitly stated, but they were there nonetheless. Except for when they were in public and had to present a united front. Only then was he expected to act the perfect heir to the Potter name; the eldest son, raised for the part. Only his part was to abdicate his position at his coming of age. Again, never spoken, but known anyway.

"Harry, don't frown it's unbecoming." Lily had noticed his look. 

_Perfection was required in a servant._

"Yes ma'am." he snarked under his breath. Lily had already gone back to talking with James.

* * *

It wasn't long after that morning, when Harry found himself venturing into the living room to make a request. He cleared his throat and stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for notice. It came. Eventually.

"What is it, Harry?" James asked, his forehead pinched. "I'm very tired and its not a good time."

"I've received a letter - from the Delacour family, asking me if I would like to holiday with them after the Ritual Day. Both Fleur and Gabrielle" (rightfully called, Lady, but Fleur only insisted on that when she was in a mood, and Gabrielle, only never) "will be going through their ritual in London, Gringotts, at the same time as us."

Harry had become great friends with Fleur Delacour whilst attending Beauxbaton in France, despite their two year age gap. They had bonded over a mutual outcast status. Fleur had just begun her puberty, and being a Veela, it had isolated her from the girls and boys in her own year - jealousy and insecurity, being an ugly thing in teenage girls. Harry had started school, socially awkward from his isolation and it took him time to learn how to socialise properly. The two of them had also, through Harry, made friends with Quidditch Star, Viktor Krum, although he wasn't such a star then, but merely a player in the inter-school Quidditch competition between Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Harry had made it onto the team as a reserve player in his first year. After an excellent match where Harry only barely missed catching the Snitch, Harry and Krum became friends. The three of them had been near inseparable ever since.

Beauxbaton and Durmstrang had a very close relationship and had many inter-school competitions as well as shared classes. Beauxbaton's was renowned for its etiquette, healing and charms, whilst Durmstrang was known for its defence, dark arts and duelling. All three of them competed often in duelling and other weapons, as well as equine competitions. All three did quite well although Fleur was the best horseman by far. Viktor was hopeless on horseback much to his own chagrain. Harry on the other hand was such a powerful wizard that he excelled at all the magical arts especially duelling. He frequently came out top as the magic only duelling champion, and often made it to the finals in mixed weapon duelling.

Despite all this Harry had absolutely no confidence in his own abilities, both Fleur and Krum thought it was because of the utter disregard that most British wizards had for him, especially his own family. Within mainland Europe, Harry had made a small name for himself on the teenage Duelling circuit, but it wasn't enough for the British who had long since relegated him to the shadow of his family, and who had always been slow to change.

At 17 both Fleur and Krum would be attending their last years at school, and Harry knew that after they left he would have a lonely final year.

"The Delacours, that's that part Veela family isn't it?" Lily asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Lily, the Delacours are a very powerful family it would not be advisable to scorn their invitation," James the ever politically aware placated his wife, before turning back to Harry. "Why don't you take Chris with you? I think he'd revel in the opportunity to date a Veela."

"Fleur has a boyfriend, Viktor Krum." 

"Oh? Really? Pity then. But you may go of course. Go tell Glory and Chris to wash up for dinner, will you? I'm starving."

_Servants are easy to dismiss._

"Yes."

* * *

"And then he swooped in and got the snitch right in front of Malfoys' nose. You should have seen the look on his face!" Chris chuckles as he held court. Harry inwardly frowned bored with the recounting of the same old stories that he had heard for years. He didn't say anything though.

_Know your place._

"Are you trying out for the quidditch team this year, Chris? I say it's a crime that that Wood boy didn't let you on before." James said.

Chris scowled and stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork. "Yeah, well Wood's always been out to get me, he's jealous of my fame and skill. He's afraid I'd have shown him up in front of the scouts. I hear that he's playing for Puddlemore now. That teams really going down if they let a player like Wood on".

Harry thought inwardly that it wasn't Wood that was jealous. From what Harry had heard Chris had tried to bully his way onto the team with his fame, when Wood had called for a fair tryout and had found an older player with more skill, Chris had thrown a bit of a tantrum, and Wood had said that no one with such poor sportsmanship would be allowed on his team.

"You're right son, you shouldn't let such jealous nobodies get to you. You're the Boy Who Lived and a much greater wizard then they'll ever be."

"I know that, Dad! Anyway, I'm going over to Ernie's after dinner."

"It's so lovely that you spend time with that poor boy," Lily said as she spooned some mashed potato onto her plate.

Harry didn't know what made Ernie such a poor boy. He really didn't care. He was bored of the conversation so he left the table.

Nobody noticed.

Harry was a very good servant.


End file.
